heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man: Reign Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * * * Villains: * Reign ** Morty * ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * King Richard Ⅲ * Georgie Porgie * Anchor Miller Janson * Anchor Varr Jones * * * Kids ** ** Kasey * Citizens ** Patty ** Nic ** Colin * Locations: * ** *** Olympus Towers *** Church *** Pete's Pub Items: * the Webb * A.T.M. * Black Suit * | Synopsis1 = This is the city of New York 30 years later. The future is looking bleaker by the second, and it appears that New York is now an independent state, and although no 'super crime' has happened in over a decade, the government employs fascist methods to combat regular crime by using a new form of police, the merciless "Reign". An old J. Jonah Jameson is giving out illegal copies of The Daily Bugle, shouting about how "The Spider" has returned. A news show the DBN (Daily Bugle News) covers a story of a crazy man (J. Jonah Jameson) who was giving out illegal newspapers and was rushed away by a group of children. Two heavily guarded people burst through a closed door talking about an old "codger" (Spider-Man/Peter Parker) who took out two armed R.E.I.G.N. officers. Saks (one of the men),the other seems to be the leader of New York, wishes to accelerate the WEBB project, releasing it tonight, and catch Spider-Man. They go down to the Vault. Saks declares that "With great responsibility comes great... Power" Once in the Vault they find six people who volunteered to catch Spider-Man. They are called the Sinister Six, and are all fitted with micro-thermal explosives if they turn against their jobs. A girl is reading a newspaper and two R.E.I.G.N. officers come up and take it from her, telling her that it's contraband. She insults them and is asked by a boy to join her for a special meeting... Back to Peter, getting ready to pack, yelling at his fantasy of Mary-Jane to help and to get ready to leave. He shaves his beard and cuts himself. Peter is stunned to see that the blade cut his face. Back to the girl who is going down a dark alley to an abandoned church. She hears the preaching of a man from inside. Going in she sees J. Jonah Jameson with a congregation of children. He orders a boy named Kasey to hack into the DBN network. All over New York all mechanical video screens are disrupted and J. Jonah Jameson's announcement comes though, telling of Spider-Man coming to save everyone from oppression. People start congregating out in the streets to hear the message and R.E.I.G.N. police come and start to break up the crowds. A man named the Hypno-Hustler comes and makes the R.E.I.G.N. officers dance. unfortunately his batteries die out and he is shot, J. Jonah Jameson makes all of his "children" watch the killing. Out of his window Peter sees Hypno-Hustler being killed and the other officers launching a missile at his apartment. With the explosion Peter emerges in full Black Spider-Man regalia. Attacking the R.E.I.G.N. guards, telling jokes and insulting them as he goes. J. Jonah Jameson makes sure that the hacked network is transmitting the fight to everyone in New York. Jonah is attacked by an officer and rising up the citizens attack the officer. Kasey is then impaled by Kraven The Hunter's machete, and Electro and the Sinister Six attack Spider-Man. Peter is severely beaten but is saved by the "Deus Ex Machina" Doctor Octopus. Peter is brought to MJ's grave as Doc Ock digs it up. The WEBB project is being activated tonight. | Notes = A searing vision of Spider-Man’s future, brought to you by rising star Kaare Andrews (INCREDIBLE HULK). They’re whispering about it on the streets. He’s back. Come down from the mountain like a righteous wraith of vengeance, dispensing rough justice and then swinging off into the night. For Mayor Waters, who rules over the Big Apple with an iron hand, this is a public relations nightmare -- and it’s got to be dealt with pronto. Luckily for him, he has a contingency plan for this type of situation -- and it’s sitting right there, in the Vault. Six hard men, with axes to grind. All Waters has got to do is wind them up and point them. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}